The present invention is related to virtual worlds, and more specifically to three dimensional (3D) virtual world wormholes.
One feature of 3D virtual worlds is the ability an avatar to transport from place to place. Today in a virtual world one can walk, fly or teleport to a new destination. In some instances scripts can be written that enable an avatar to jump to a specific location. However, it is difficult to provide convenient linkages between points within a virtual world that consist of unique user defined policies. Tasks such as group teleport, sharing of landmarks (destination bookmarks), and direct linkages between locations are difficult and hard to manage.